


［授翻］［骨科亲情向］When a War Hero Dies/当战争英雄逝去 by：WhiteGloves

by Yiduoshazi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiduoshazi/pseuds/Yiduoshazi
Summary: “当战争英雄倒下的时候会发生什么？他会成为一个巫师世界的烈士和另一场战争的明确信号。”纽特· 斯卡曼德的哥哥必须保持头脑清醒，因为敌人不断来袭。纽特意识到危险正在逼近他的哥哥，他自愿去保护他，只是忒修斯改变了他的主意。斯卡曼德兄弟相互打趣——保护这个世界，尽他们所能来守护暴风雨前的宁静。但是战争是如何开始的呢？神奇动物在哪里2的后记。





	［授翻］［骨科亲情向］When a War Hero Dies/当战争英雄逝去 by：WhiteGloves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When a War Hero Dies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661213) by [WhiteGloves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGloves/pseuds/WhiteGloves). 



纽特· 斯卡曼德从天而降。天上除了蓝天白云和吹在他耳朵边的急促的风，没什么新鲜的东西。他认为这是一次快速的自由落体——和他在霍格沃茨第一年第一次试用飞天扫帚时差不多，在一声震惊和兴奋的惊叹之后，他的手没再能抓住扫帚柄。为自己辩护一下——他 _相信_ 自己在一个不太适合一年级学生的高度看到了从大湖中 _涌出_ 的东西——还有什么生物能在一个黑暗的环礁湖中间制造出如此巨大的涟漪呢？但是，他们的教授总是让他感到气馁，说那里什么也没有; 尽管他从来不相信他们，而且他总是认为，在大湖的空间和黑暗中， _至少有某种生物生活在那没有人发现的深度之下_ 。不可否认是会有人鱼，但即使是他们也肯定会有自己的小动物生活着吧？

 

如果真的没有这种东西的话—— _大湖难道不是一个养这些生物的好地方吗？也许可以养马形水怪？但他了解到，它们太危险了，而且非常喜欢咬人——他的母亲反对他去养一只——_

 

他头朝下倒在地上的时候心里就在想这些——他的教授从来没有完全忘记他。

 

回到这次的降落。

 

当纽特感觉到周围树叶沙沙作响，绿色和棕色开始笼罩着他视野里的一片蓝色时，他就振作起来。但是他的耳朵很善于倾听其他的声音，眼睛也很乐于看到他笼罩脸上的五颜六色的尾巴。接下来他知道的事情就是，他的背碰到了世界上最柔软的皮毛，他愿意放弃一切去拥抱它，在余生中继续抱着它沉睡。

 

在他意识到这一点之前，他的脚已经回到了地上，就像干枯的树叶落下，他被一团棕色、金色和粉红色的东西带到了地面，他所能做的就是用手臂抱住它的鬃毛，温柔地抚摸它。他满脸都是自己凌乱的头发，倒在地板上，让这只可爱的大猫用脖子蹭他——他们就这样一直呆在那里，直到纽特觉得有一首摇篮曲正在他耳边吟唱。他开始闭上眼睛……

 

是的，这是平静的。 _是的，这就是他喜欢做的事情。_

 

 _他热爱神奇动物胜过一切，除了他们的陪伴外，他什么也不想要。_ 他不知道皮克特是否已经安全地回到他的口袋里，还是他还在往下掉？毕竟他是那么轻盈。

 

门上传来沉重的撞击声，纽特睁开眼睛看着灰蒙蒙的天空，不知道自己睡了多久。他把自己往上一推，发现那只邹吾仍然心满意足地在他身边游走，它的巨大爪子顶着脑袋，一动不动。它是如此纯真。他无法理解为什么几乎没有人理解它们是多么脆弱的小动物，尽管它们的外表强壮而凶猛，但在内心深处，它拥有一颗温柔的心，也害怕孤独。他可以想象这个小家伙一个人在巴黎各地流浪时的心情。所以，他必须给他另找一个朋友，这样他不在的时候就不会感到孤独——他已经陪着这个朋友一起好几天了。

 

所以，中国将是他的下一站，嗯？

 

为了不打扰它，魔法动物学家轻轻地站起来，沿着楼梯走出他的无限棕色箱子，直到去到了现实世界——喧闹的魔法世界。

 

打开箱盖后，他找到了他可靠的助手——尽管她还是老是弄丢嗅嗅们，上帝保佑——在客厅——他偶尔会在有紧急情况时把箱子放在那里——焦急地等着他。他看了她一眼，禁不住觉得她的眼神和传说中珍贵的卜鸟一般，她盯着他，好像他是所有奇怪生物中最奇怪的一个似的。但是，当他看到《预言家日报》出现在她手上的那一刻，就开始怀疑有什么地方不对劲了。

 

"邦蒂?"当他的两只脚终于触到坚实的地板时，他慢慢关上了箱子。"怎么了?" 他站在她前面，看见她用力吸了口气，然后明显关切地看着他的眼睛。纽特想知道他的朋友中是否有人受伤，但他并没有说话。

 

"我丢了一只莫特拉鼠。" 她坦白了。纽特松了一口气，她对工作的正直与诚实总是能逗斯卡曼德开心。

 

"哦。这可真是个难题。在哪里丢的？"

 

"哦，纽特，我不是这个意思——这是个可怕的消息——我以为你不在家，所以我自己去处理这件事了，但当我打扫你的房间去找莫特拉鼠的时候——"

 

"你打扫了我的房间还找了莫特拉鼠——？邦蒂，你不是一个管家——你唯一的工作就是照看魔法生物，而不是帮我做家务。"

 

"是的，先生——我发现你的信还没拆封，你的大衣挂在椅子上——信已经寄来了两天了——"她的话听起来几乎带着歉意，所以纽特必须让她放轻松。

 

"唯一可怕的消息是找不到默特拉鼠，"纽特和蔼地微笑着，一只手搭在她的肩膀上安慰她，他的眼睛扫视着楼梯顶端，仿佛能看到自己的房间。"谢天谢地，雅各布没有在附近，但他已经服下了解毒剂，所以应该没事——但如果它把信吃了，那我也没有办法... ... 那件外套也可以修好——"

 

"哦，纽特，这不是我要告诉你的,"当她在他面前睁开先知的眼睛时，她吸引了他的目光，让他看到了纽特唯一的哥哥那熟悉的面孔。"是你哥哥，先生。他又被攻击了，报纸上到处都是，三个傲罗死了——"

 

当纽特看向这张魔法报纸时，他的哥哥在头版皱着眉，左手挥舞着试图让摄影师离开，而另一只手则留在身边。他正站在魔法部的外面，旁边还有看起来很严肃的两个人。纽特抓起《预言家日报》读这篇文章，却不由自主地回到了他哥哥一次又一次地从画框里走出来的身影。他的身体似乎没有任何问题，但是当他看到首席傲罗“又一次”逃过一劫时，他抬起头看着自己的助手。

 

"又一次？"纽特喃喃自语，眼睛低垂下来，扫视着整个画面。"我不明白——这是我第一次听说他被袭击——他第一次被袭击是什么时候？" 他突然发现自己很快就盘问起了这个不知情的助手。

 

她的表情不是好兆头。"这是本周第二次了。都在我留在你桌上的邮件里。我以为你那天晚上会读的——哦，先生——"

 

但是纽特不再盯着她看了，他看着报纸上那些醒目的大字: _斯卡曼德正是目标:杀死首席傲罗有赏_ 。然后他读了下面的说明: _忒修斯·斯卡曼德，首席傲罗和战争英雄，被认为是和平巫师世界唯一的保卫者，也是这一起致命攻击的受害者。忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生也因参加抵制格林德沃黑巫师运动而获得了广泛的声望，据说他将成为下一任魔法部长——_

 

纽特读到了最后一句话，但是有一件事让他想到了所有的细节，就像这样, _'当战争英雄倒下的时候会发生什么？他会成为一个巫师世界的烈士和另_ _一场战争的明确信号。'_

 

他一遍又一遍地读着这行字，仿佛已经沉浸在其中，无法自拔。他抬头看着邦蒂，沉思地盯着她看了一会儿，然后自顾自点了点头，转身就想离去。但他又不得不回头，把《预言家日报》交给她，吩咐她把它放在自己的房间里，在莫特拉鼠找到附近可怜的麻瓜之前找到它——在这种情况下——特指雅各布。

 

就在此时邦蒂递给了他另一张纸。是一封信。

 

"这是什么？"纽特很快看到了邓布利多熟悉的笔迹，也很快读完了他的留言。这很简单，因为只有一句话，但这仍然使他皱眉。 _梅林的胡子啊，这是什么？_

 

邦蒂回答道，"这是和猫头鹰一起来的——你要去你哥哥家吗——"

 

这时纽特已经朝门口跑去了。他瞬间幻影移形，出现在他哥哥家附近空旷的街道上。

 

不像他住的那小小的房子，忒修斯一个人住在靠近伦敦魔法部的一座拥有白色墙壁的精致的房子里。这是一所体面的房子，很大程度上符合人们对他哥哥身份和头衔的期望。纽特从来不喜欢那里。他上一次去那里是为了《预言家日报》拍摄忒修斯和莉塔订婚的照片，那个地方像往常一样显得僵硬而封闭。显然，忒修斯对此并不介意，他并没有强迫纽特和他一起生活，纽特衷心地祝愿莉塔好运。

 

除了现在莉塔不在了，订婚也不复存在。

 

已经两个月了，街角只有忒修斯和他空荡荡的家。

 

纽特深吸了一口气，开始向前走。不用环顾四周，他也知道有许多傲罗围绕着这个地方。如果有人在这个距离内幻影显形到他面前，他也不会感到惊讶。他们当然认出了他。但不可否认，危险是真实存在的。他的哥哥不是那种会派自己的警卫去保护自己的人——他从小就天不怕地不怕的。但是先知的话传到了纽特那里，当他穿过街道，进入他哥哥住所的大门时，他带来了这些话。

 

当年轻的斯卡曼德走在通往那扇黑门的人行道上时，太阳已经下山了，他敲了敲门，又敲了敲，并没有人应答。纽特犹豫了一下，但发现窗边并没有动静后，他从自己外套的口袋里掏出一把钥匙，使用了它。不出所料，皮克特在他能插入钥匙之前就出现了，但是纽特迅速阻止了他，并向它保证他能够自己打开它——忒修斯肯定会使用反保护魔法来对付任何试图闯入他家的生物。他虽然没有和纽特生活在一个屋檐下，但他的魔法生物也不是白学的。当纽特接管家庭图书馆后，里面的书再也不一样了。

 

因此， _钥匙。_

 

打开门，寂静中响起一阵吱吱嘎嘎的声音，纽特小心翼翼、轻轻地走了进来，就像平常他走进一个巢穴时一样。他并没有见到他所期待会守在门口的管家和秘书们，屋子里也没有像往常一样传来打扫的声音。只有震耳欲聋的沉默。纽特走上前去，走进了他认为他哥哥会在的房间。

 

客厅？没有。书房？貌似合理，但目前并非如此。纽特径直朝忒修斯的卧室走去，发现哥哥就在书架旁边，他似乎正在专心地挑选自己喜欢的书目。纽特敲了一下门进来，看见他高高的哥哥稍微停下来朝他的方向看了看，魔法动物学家尴尬地走了进来，环顾四周。房间里一片漆黑，窗帘都拉上了，炉火也没有点着。他的哥哥打开了灯，但灯在只是昏暗中闪烁着寒光，奇怪的是忒修斯异乎寻常的沉默。忒修斯在他们在一起的时候从来都不是一个沉默的人。纽特进入过许多洞穴，这个地方像两栖动物的巢穴一样嘶吼着。如果现在有一只动物跳到他面前，他也不会感到奇怪。

 

为了集中注意力，纽特摇了摇头，他在旁边的桌子上发现了一些药瓶，特别是生骨水。这使他茫然地回头看他的哥哥。

 

"你断了骨头?"

 

"我以为你还要过三天才能得到消息。" 忒修斯轻声说道，没有朝他的方向看。纽特迟疑地点了点头。

 

"我的助手告诉我，因为莫特拉鼠... ..."他的声音渐渐低了下去。不，现在不是讨论莫特拉鼠的时候。信不信随便，在魔法部把忒修斯的注意力全部吸引过来之前，他一直是纽特的忠实听众之一。后来，纽特意识到，也许是因为这会让他那保护他的哥哥的唠叨关注消失。

 

忒修斯好奇地回头看他。这让纽特大吃一惊。

 

"莫特拉鼠?"

 

"这并不违法,"纽特边说边兴奋地走向忒修斯身边壁炉,"它是登记过的，无害的。而且它还在房子里。"

 

忒修斯又开始选书了。"你有没有考虑过再雇一个助手？你这么频繁地满世界跑。也许这对邦蒂来说负担太重了。"

 

"不，她能对付他们。你显然没见过她喂马形水怪。"

 

"我可能也不会去看，因为我上一次看到它的时候，我不得不施了三次干燥咒。"

 

想起这件事，纽特咧嘴一笑，终于朝一把舒服的椅子挪了挪身子，面对哥哥，坐到了扶手上。年轻的斯卡曼德双手合十，紧闭双唇。忒修斯站了起来，低着头，手里拿着一本打开的书。这使得纽特对这次袭击感到好奇，因为从他哥哥站立的方式来看他似乎没有任何身体上的问题。一切都非常平静，但他能相信吗？

 

"你受伤了吗？"他诚恳地问道。

 

"这是一次典型的战术攻击。" 忒修斯叹了口气，"没什么是我应付不了的，没必要担心。"

 

纽特点了点头，他知道这个人非常能干——就像一条龙一样——但是他还是扫了一眼他哥哥的面容，不知道生骨水是干什么用的。难道忒修斯没有遭受疼痛吗？抑或是他真的很善于抑制自己的情绪，甚至没有表现出来？

 

"我听说你的三个手下......"他的声音渐渐低了下去。

 

"三个勇敢的人，"忒修斯轻声低语，虽然他的眼睛眯了起来，但依然不失坚定。"他们碰巧和我一起在麻瓜入口处喝茶。"

 

"你能抓住那个袭击者吗?"

 

"有两个人死在我手上。"

 

"报纸上是这么说的——至少你打败了他们。"

 

"我并不完全同意。他们一共有六个人。"

 

纽特的眼睛瞪的圆圆的。《预言家日报》宣称只有两个袭击者。忒修斯似乎意识到了这是份不正确的报告，但却没有采取任何纠正措施。年轻的斯卡曼德紧闭嘴唇，因为他明白，透露实际数字只会吓坏大众读者，带来恐慌。纽特无法相信暗杀阴谋竟会如此严重。

 

_他的哥哥在中心——_

 

"我听说你的美国朋友打算留在巴黎？你不打算偶尔去看看她吗？"忒修斯的话打乱了弟弟的所有思绪，他听起来几乎高兴了起来。这让纽特大吃一惊，他根本没打算谈论他的美国朋友蒂娜·戈德斯坦，因为一想到她，他就会吞吞吐吐起来。他的举动似乎逗得忒修斯很开心，他傻笑着合上了手中的书，然后把书放回书架上。纽特害羞地看着他。

 

"我向她保证，一旦禁令解除，我会立刻与她联系。"

 

"我很抱歉，纽特。我对你的上诉无能为力。在巴黎发现你实际上是非法的，不管我们得到了你的多少"我们不需要的帮助"——就像部长说的那样，但是他总是对你和邓布利多一起工作有一件。别管他。我支持你。但是不要指望解禁。我只能为你做这么多。"

 

"我明白。还有邹吾，它不会被没收吧？"

 

"收留和驯服是你的工作，所以追捕罪犯的任务留给我们吧，弟弟。你终于意识到了过去几个月你一直在干扰我的工作，是吗？"

 

纽特眨了眨眼。再次重申，这不是他在那里的原因，但他的哥哥总是有诀窍，把纽特的事情变成自己的。忒修斯从来不喜欢为自己担心。他以担心他人为己任，尤其是纽特。

 

"这还是和我的朋友有关，还有那些魔法动物们，"年轻的斯卡曼德很快地咕哝了一句，然后指着他的哥哥说:"我当时在做......我被告知要做的事情。"

 

"你是指邓布利多让你做的事。总有一天我要学学邓布利多对你的感召力。"

 

"我并没有因为邓布利多而来——只是碰巧蒂娜也来了——"纽特及时住了嘴，但已经太迟了。忒修斯扬起眉毛看着他，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。

 

"我还以为你不喜欢傲罗呢?"

 

"我可没这么说。"

 

"你让我感觉到了。"

 

"好吧，我可没说你能感觉到。"

 

"我想知道我是否应该在英国招募戈尔茨坦女士?"

 

"我倒想看看你会怎么做。她是最顽固、最忠诚的人——"

 

"你说什么。你是在说她像说鹰头马身有翼兽吗?"

 

"不，像火蜥蜴——"

 

忒修斯瞪大了眼睛。"告诉我，你从来没有告诉过她。"

 

"她就是那个......嗯,"纽特焦虑地舔了舔嘴唇。"我们不要再谈这个了。就连邓布利多也想拉她入伙——不管怎样，你和他谈过了吗？既然格林德沃似乎在追杀你，他肯定会采取行动。"

 

"他今天早上来过这里。"

 

纽特尽力笔直地坐着，几乎站了起来。邓布利多亲自来见他哥哥既可以是好事也可以是坏事。"他说了什么?"

 

"大体上来说，他只是想让我小心点。" 忒修斯耸了耸肩，好像收到了一张贺卡。

 

"就这样?"

 

"你不会以为我会让邓布利多教授做我的私人保镖吧？我的意思是，你在外面看到的那些都是部长安排的。他一直想把这个位置强加给我。"

 

"你想要吗?" 纽特严肃地问道，他的哥哥盯着他看了整整一分钟。

 

"这不再是是否想要它的问题了，"年长的斯卡曼德平静地回答，"人们需要看到一个黑暗时代的冠军，一座希望的灯塔。"

 

"你已经两者兼具了。" 纽特实事求是地说。忒修斯只是笑了笑。"谢谢你这么说。"

 

纽特还没说完。"但这也标志着，在他追杀邓布利多之前，你是格林德沃唯一的目标。你知道他想主宰这个世界，而领头人都是第一个消失的。"

 

忒修斯又耸了耸肩。"都是一样的，不管在哪。"

 

纽特理解他哥哥的宽容。作为一名首席傲罗，即使没有被告知，忒修斯无论如何都会走上这条道路。他的哥哥成为战争英雄不是没有原因的。忒修斯总是有行动和保护的倾向。那是他的本性。就像猫妈妈保护他的孩子一样。他不敢向他的哥哥提起这个形容。

 

"你现在不想招募我吗?"

 

纽特说话时，忒修斯朝他的方向瞥了一眼，给了他一个意味深长的眼神。

 

"你确定吗？你想接受这份工作?" 他的哥哥把双手插在裤兜里，继续盯着他看。纽特盯着他眨了眨眼睛，但是并没有移开目光。"纽特，我知道你喜欢待在我的羽翼下，我也知道你是反对战争的。"

 

"这不像是一种选择。" 小斯卡曼德回答道。"你正在表明你的立场，我之前已经说得很清楚了: 我已经选择了你这边。但你已经两个月没提过这件事了。"

 

"两个月前是不同的。" 忒修斯靠在书架上承认道:"两个月前，我不怕失去任何人。直到我真正失去了。"

 

纽特低头看着自己的手，想起了他最好的朋友。在最初的几个星期里，这并不容易，但是纽特总是和他喜爱的动物和他珍爱的朋友呆在他的舒适区里。他意识到他不知道他的哥哥是如何承受这一切的。当他试图联系忒修斯时他总在忙碌，直到他听说了最近的袭击事件。"哥哥，你知道我们注定要失去很多人。特别是现在格林德沃猖狂的时候。"

 

"不该在当我能够帮助的时候。我不需要把你当作一个傲罗即使你是个有天赋的巫师，你总是可以用你自己的方式帮助我们。我们在霍格沃茨变形课学的一直是你不能让一条普通的鱼爬树，那是你最喜欢的科目之一。"

 

"然而，麦格教授说，任何拥有魔法的鱼，只要有勇气，都能做到不可能的事。"

 

"典型的格兰芬多。" 忒修斯试图伸直身体时笑了，但被疼痛打断了。纽特在他弄清楚发生了什么事前已经站了起来试图去帮助他，年长的斯卡曼德举起一只手阻止了他。

 

"没关系。"他呼吸着，朝椅子走去，纽特亦步亦趋地跟着他。

 

"是你的肋骨，对吧?"

 

"是的。我断了两根，内部粉碎。"

 

"哦，我看到生骨水了。这让我怀疑你听到我来的时候是不是一路偷偷跑到书柜那里去了。"

 

"我为什么要做这么离谱的事？"

 

"因为你是你。你做一些荒谬的事情只是为了炫耀，比如跑去打仗，让黑巫师来追杀你，因为相对于部长来说你是更主要的威胁。确实是个战争英雄。"

 

"真的吗？当你听到野兽的叫声时，你会跑向它们，尽管它们有毒，还长着触须——或者你可能会被那只头很大的动物吃掉——你会怎么形容它呢？可爱吗？"他坐下来，瞪着刚刚站在他面前显得犹豫不决的弟弟。纽特眨了好几次眼睛，他并不是真的想要激怒这个伤员，但是他有些话想说，他只是不知道怎么说......他打算说些什么？他咽了口唾沫，整理了一下思绪。

 

"我的意思是，你为什么要站着，而不是躺在床上，接受治疗呢？"

 

"我不想呆在床上。"

 

"我也不想离开我的动物们。"

 

"那你为什么来这儿？"

 

两个人又交换了一下眼神，忒修斯叹了口气，把目光转向别处，离开了纽特，觉得自己有些词不达意。纽特仍然呆呆地坐在那里，弓着背，看起来好像他还想说些什么。忒修斯感觉到了这一点，抬头看着他——

 

"听着，纽特，我很抱歉，我知道你是好意，但是现在——"

 

"我也不想离开我哥哥。"

 

忒修斯听到这句话的时候，正要说点别的什么——这让他停顿了一下。纽特看向除了他哥哥之外的任何地方，站起来试图找到合适的话语。

 

"我来这里是因为我觉得你需要我的帮助。" 他慢慢地说，发现忒修斯正看着他，"我来保护你，是因为我觉得没有我，你活不过今天。"

 

年长的斯卡曼德张开了嘴。"谢谢你，纽特。我没想到你会这么担心。"

 

纽特困惑地眨着眼睛。"为什么不呢？"

 

"那么，我要忍受你的存在吗？"

 

"没关系。我会保持安静。"

 

"我希望你能这么做。" 年长的斯卡曼德看着弟弟回到他对面的椅子上。有那么一会儿，纽特不得不清了清嗓子，但他对哥哥的关心从未减弱。他不知道发生了很多事情，尤其因为是邓布利多没有叫他做任何特殊的任务。但是他现在可以感觉到，就像巫师世界的其他人一样，首席傲罗——他的哥哥——已经处于不可避免的战争的边缘，并且很可能成为一场大战的导火索，他情不自禁地觉得有必要对这件事，对他的哥哥说更多话， _在这暴风雨来临之前的风平浪静的时刻。_

 

"忒修斯，格林德沃的这件事。你的部门有没有一个可靠的计划让你活下去？"

 

"我们从不保证任何人活下去。至少在我的部门不这样。"

 

"总是那么死板——你还没有告诉我，他们实际上是在引诱你？"

 

忒修斯对他的弟弟扬起了一条眉毛，似乎预料到了这一点。"即使我们有个计划，你知道我也不能告诉你。"

 

纽特凝视着他。"这是第一次。"

 

"我从不告诉你任何事情。"

 

"如果你读完了我们所有的邮件，你会很惊讶的。"

 

"我一向谨慎，纽特，你在说什么？"

 

但是纽特继续对他微笑，想起了那些充满了祝福的信，这些信会让他想起自己曾去过的世界各地。他的哥哥习惯于更新他的情况和任务，即使他们总是安全的——至少傲罗认为他们是安全的。为了通信，纽特不得不给出同样冗长的细节。

 

"忒修斯，你知道这种攻击永远不会停止，除非你倒在地上，死掉。"

 

"如果真是这样，我不会束手就擒。"

 

"我相信你不会，但你要是能活下来，我会很感激的。"

 

"你现在低估我了，是吗，弟弟？"

 

纽特狠狠地看了他哥哥一眼。"你很幸运，你对自己的工作很在行，但总有一天，格林德沃会来找你算账，这件事肯定会发生。如果他想开始他的统治地位，这是他必须完成的计划。"

 

忒修斯然后抿了抿嘴。"那就这样吧。我不怕死，弟弟。"

 

就在这时，纽特看到了他哥哥眼中闪烁着他先前没有认出来的的光芒。那种愿意为了最后的会面做任何事的人脸上闪着的光。这种紧张的感觉使纽特在一阵令人不安的沉默中把双手握在一起。不知为什么，他知道忒修斯的意思，但这并不适合他。格林德沃掌握大局，在巴黎的时候，他们几乎都没有碰到他。现在他的哥哥就像往常一样——一个愿意为了正确的事情付诸行动的人。甘愿为事业而战——纽特曾认为这是不值得的事业，因为生命总在被浪费掉。现在他才知道，他的哥哥从来没有为自己而战过。他总是在为其他人而战。 _他是个典型的英雄。_ 这也是典型的英雄的归宿。

 

当不可避免的未来浮现在他眼前时，纽特把手按在自己的眼睛上。他将在这场战争中失去他的哥哥。

 

"忒修斯，求你了。我来这里就是为了防止这种情况发生。"

 

"我们无法阻止莉塔的死亡，我们都在那里。" 他哥哥的声音变得柔和而平静，纽特立刻看着他。他看到的不是他哥哥的脸，而是一个失去生命中挚爱的人的表情，是纽特在最后一刻在拉雪兹公墓救回了这个人，否则这个人就会在格林德沃的蓝色烈火中跳向死亡。一张垂死之人的脸。正是因为这个原因，纽特知道他必须选择一边——一个使这个人不会再次选择死亡的阵营，然而... ...

 

接下来，年轻的斯卡曼德跪在他哥哥面前，一只手按在他哥哥的手上。

 

"忒修斯——忒修斯，你知道莉塔不是为了让你死而死的。 _她救了我们！_ "

 

但是他的哥哥闭上了眼睛，眼泪开始流下来，不管是因为胸口疼痛还是因为受伤，他的哥哥无声地抽泣着，纽特的心被撕成了碎片，就像看到他的一个无害的生物被折磨一样。对于他的战争英雄哥哥是如此的痛苦，纽特忍不住与他一同崩溃了，和上次一样，他什么也不能做，只能紧紧地拥抱他。

 

"哦，忒修斯。没关系，你不是一个人。" 他叹了口气，继续抱着他，结果发现他的哥哥在他怀里扭来扭去，微笑着擦着眼泪。

 

"别把我当成你的一只宠物，纽特。这令人不安。"

 

纽特真的笑了。"但我觉得你只是其中之一。"

 

忒修斯的脸色沉了下来。"别再跟我说这个了。"

 

"你还好吗？"

 

"纽特，我不是你的宠物。"

 

纽特眨眨眼睛，稍微挺直了一点。他的哥哥现在看起来就像一个不可思议的生物。除了他很多话，也拥有许多至高无上的荣誉，就像狮身人面像一样。不过话又说回来，也许大多数人都和他的那些神奇动物一样。他常常以为雅各是他的一个嗅嗅。

 

"纽特，你又没在听。"

 

"我不能再这样下去了，接下来你要来拍我的头了。"

 

"这又不是第一次了。"

 

"第一次是你梦游走到我床上睡着了，同时梦见在抚摸看不见的夜琪。不——听着,"忒修斯举起一只手，不让他的弟弟插嘴，最后终于能让自己镇静下来。"谢谢。我知道你很担心，但我不打算轻易放弃，纽特。这不是我与格林德沃的战争，我不认为我会成为它历史的一部分。但我会尽力而为，所以，纽特，你不必过分担心我。"

 

"那你就不要再说什么死亡之类的废话了。你不是一个人在走这条路。我和你一起走。"

 

"啊。我们是向格林德沃方向飞驰的马形水怪吗?"

 

"我们是。" 纽特叹了口气。"尽管在这种情况下，我们可能需要一些非常危险的东西。不要误会我的意思，马形水怪和邹吾都很大，但他们真的只是马和猫。我们这里需要一种龙，一只喀迈拉兽或是猫豹，或者一个嗅嗅也行。" 纽特停下来的时间够长了，刚好能听到忒修斯轻声笑起来，把那些阴森森的、充满恐惧和死亡的表情从他俊美的面容中抹去。纽特已经了解了他哥哥的一件事。在他坚强的外表下，是最善良的，就像邹吾一样。他以前从来没有这样看待过他，他的哥哥一直是家里成功和权力的象征。年轻的斯卡曼德意识到，在他成为成功者的形象和看着他死去的形象之间，他宁愿选择前者。

 

他哥哥的死？他几乎无法想象。

 

这永远不会发生。

 

"谢谢你，纽特。" 忒修斯拍了拍放在椅子扶手上弟弟的手，深深地叹了一口气。"谢谢你选择了我这边。"

 

纽特当时决定，他需要立刻为邹吾找到另一个同伴，因为他不打算去任何地方，直到这场战斗结束。他不能承受那个从小到大一直照顾他的人的死去。

 

"你是我的兄弟。我会一直跟着你的，就像护树罗锅在狐媚子蛋身边一样。"

 

然而，就像他说的那样，纽特越来越担心，格林德沃迟早会点燃他的战火。黑巫师迟早会来找他们的。忒修斯永远不会让步，因此战争是不可避免的，那时会发生什么？

 

就在那时，他想起了邓布利多的信，他用质朴的笔写道:

 

_"该来的总会来的，一旦来了，我们必须接受。"_

 

和他站在一起，他会的。

 

-The End-

 


End file.
